Crawford
Crawford is a district within the city of Savannah and the main location in Episode 4: Around Every Corner of The Walking Dead Video Game. After the apocalypse, it is converted into a group of survivors home who go to extreme measures to ensure their safety. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Crawford was built in the year 1841 in honor of William Harris Crawford, the Secretary of the Treasury who ran for preisdent in 1842. When Jim Crow laws were put into effect, it was the only square in Savannah that allowed African Americans in it. It was the smallest square in Savannah. It contained playgrounds, basketball courts, a gazebo and other facilities. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse struck, a man named Crawford Oberson created a community that enforced strict rules upon its followers. No children or elderly citizens were allowed and anybody with a medical condition to disclose it and child bearing was also forbidden. Food was rationed to its citizens, and signs were posted around Crawford telling them to use their rations wisely. There was also a garage in which the community stored its gas, a sign was posted their saying that any looters would be shot without hesitation. The community set up a barrier of walkers that separated Crawford from the rest of Savannah to keep both walkers and other survivors away. The community also set up a system of communication called "Crawford's Final Solution" in which their citizens would write down their initials, amount of walkers they killed, amount of citizens they found and the amount of ineligible citizens that they found. Later, the community was overrun by walkers and everybody fled or was killed, including Oberson, who hung himself from the bell tower and came back reanimated. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Lee and his group went to Crawford in search of medical supplies for Omid and batteries and gas for the boat. They find the community overrun with walkers and quietly head for the high school in search for the supplies. Once the group gets the supplies they need, they are overrun at the school with walkers and barely escape through the roof before making it out of Crawford and back at the house where they are able to treat Omid. "Episode 5: No Time Left" As Lee and whoever came with him get to the roof of the hospital, Lee is able to see the bell tower of Crawford. Christa then says, after looking at the walker-infested streets, that Crawford was able to do one thing right. Inhabitants *Crawford Oberson *Anna Correa *Dr. Logan *Langley *Vernon *Brie *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *Molly *Molly's Sister *A.A.J. *T.M.R. *Unnamed Crawford Guard *Numerous counts of unnamed residents. Deaths *Crawford Oberson (Alive and Zombified) *Dr. Logan (Alive and Zombified) *Unnamed Crawford Guard (Alive and Zombified) *Brie *Ben Paul (Determinant) Gallery Crawford.png EP4 Bodies in Savannah.png Brie2.jpg Group2.jpg Brie's organ.JPG Anna.1.png Undead guard.JPG Crawford 2.jpg Trivia *Crawford is similar to the town of Woodbury, Georgia in both the Comic and TV Series where the leaders are corrupted with power and go to extreme measures to ensure they stay in power. Category:Locations Category:Walking Dead Game